The present invention relates to a turbomachine blade or vane arrangement having a first turbomachine blade or vane and a second turbomachine blade or vane adjacent to it, to a turbomachine stage, in particular a compressor or turbine stage, with the turbomachine blade or vane arrangement, and to a turbomachine, in particular a gas turbine, with the turbomachine stage.
Commonly owned European patent application with the filing number 15190023.0 relates to a turbomachine blade or vane arrangement having a turbomachine blade or vane and a tuning element guide housing with cavities, in which tuning elements, which are provided for impact contact with the tuning element guide housing, are accommodated, the tuning element guide housing being arranged in a recess of the turbomachine blade or vane and is fastened in place by a locking plate.